


to save a saint

by carefulren



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: Steve goes on a mission with the squad even though he's sick, and Bucky's not having it.(Original prompt: I hope you don't mind but can I request a protective Bucky taking care of his sick Steve after a mission?)





	to save a saint

“Three on your–” Steve’s words catch in his throat as a cough shoves past, and he sputters into his fist, brows furrowed, his only sign of physical discomfort. “Left,” he finishes around a few weaker coughs before a sound to his right has him swinging his shield with all the strength he can muster, muscles pushing past the dull ache of his fever.

 _“Cap?”_  Tony’s voice rings over the shared comms.  _“You good?”_

 _“What the hell do you think, Stark?”_  Bucky growls back, and Steve sighs at both as he shoves his foot into the torso of some alien warrior that’s a greenish-blue and wearing an off-yellow helmet.

“Bucky,” Steve warns, voice colored with a painful rasp. “Enough.”

Bucky doesn’t reply for a moment, and Steve can hear a gun popping off repeatedly, followed by a quick  _“thanks, Mr. Barnes!”_  from Peter.

_“You don’t need to be out here, Steve.”_

There’s stern concern laced within Bucky’s tone, and Steve shakes his head before coughing into his fist as he scans his eyes for any close ground threats.

_“He’s right, Steve.”_

Nat’s voice sounds slightly breathless, and Steve looks to his left, squinting to see her swinging a roundhouse kick to an alien’s face.

_“We’ve got this covered if you want to go– Kid– Spidey-Brat! Do you have tunnel vision or something? You’ve got two coming at your right!”_

Frowning at Sam’s words, Steve whips his gaze toward Peter’s general direction, but Peter webs both aliens and hangs off the side of a building, watching as they plummet to the ground.

_“I’ve got this, Sam.”_

_“How come I don’t get addressed with formalities like everyone else?”_

_“Enough,”_ Tony barks over the comms, and Steve winces slightly, the booming voice drilling a hole into his head, causing a building pressure that’s too warm and borderline unbearable.

He blinks slowly, vision swimming as an unsettling heat washes over his limbs, replacing the chill from before. His hearing starts to fade out, sounding muffled, unable to fully comprehend the shouting for him over the comms.

Swallowing thickly, he just manages to move a slow gaze to his right to see an alien swinging a large staff in his direction, and he struggles against weak muscles to lift his shield, only faintly aware he’s going to be too late. But, Bucky drops in between the two, so suddenly that Steve stumbles back and falls to the ground with a cough as Bucky fires bullets into the alien’s chest.

 _“Barnes,”_  Tony urges over the comms, and Bucky whips around quickly to Steve.

“Are you hurt?”

“N-no.” Steve manages before his lungs burst against a coughing fit that leaves him hunched over.

_“Get him out of here, Barnes.”_

“Wait,” Steve tries. “Tony–”

_“Don’t sweat it, Cap! We’ve got this! Go get some rest!”_

Peter’s voice is oozing an air of confidence that has Steve’s shoulders slumping. He struggles to make his legs operate properly when Bucky pulls him to his feet, and he can already feel himself falling before an icy metal arm wraps around his waist.

“Shit,” he mutters under his breath. “That’s freezing.”

“No,” Bucky argues quietly as he starts guiding Steve toward one of Tony’s car. “You’re just burning up.”

*****

Bucky rubs one hand over his face as he allows the 103.4 degree reading to sink in. "Just like old times,” he says, showing thermometer to Steve, who’s bundled up in bed, a cloth over his forehead to bring relief from the fever that has his cheeks burning red.

“I haven’t been this sick since before.. ” Steve’s words trail off, and Bucky’s muscles tense up.

“I know.”

“Bucky–”

“Why are you so goddamn self-sacrificing, Steve? All the fucking time– you just don’t care about yourself.”

Steve frowns and moves to prop himself up on his elbows, but Bucky’s pushing him back with a surprisingly gentle hand, one that contrasts the heat in his voice.

“The team–”

“–is more than capable of handling one fight without you,” Bucky finishes as he adjusts the cloth over Steve’s forehead, his tone softer than before, laced with a deep sigh.

“Buck…”

“You scared the hell out of me back there,” Bucky admits, raking fingers through his tangled locks. “And you still are. What if this is some weird virus that can kill you? You said it yourself– you haven’t been sick since before–”

“This sick,” Steve corrects, pulling an emphasis on ‘this.’ “I’ve been sick plenty of times, just not this bad. But considering I spent all of last week helping Peter through the flu, it makes sense I was hit.” His voice throbs with each word, and as if Bucky can sense it, the latter reaches for the glass of water on the night stand and offers some to Steve.

“Thank you.” He rasps out around a few coughs, feeling oddly groggy. He’s sure the medicine is kicking in.

Bucky sighs and leans back in his chair, arms crossed. “Well, you just need to stop being a saint.”

“What?”

“Stop helping people all the time,” he clarifies. “You helped Peter, and look where it got you.”

“It’s just the flu, Bucky.”

“Yet you almost had your ass handed to you by some ugly alien.”

Steve closes his eyes with a deep sigh, his brows pulled together, and Bucky leans forward with a frown.

“What’s wrong? Does your head still hurt?”

“Terribly.”

Bucky considers his options for a moment before he gets to his feet and moves to the empty side of the bed, kicking his shoes off before slipping in above the covers. Steve cracks an eye open and watches him with a few coughs.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying something.” Bucky carefully moves the cloth and starts smoothing his metal hand over Steve’s forehead before tracing two fingers down his temple, and Steve shivers slightly.

“Too cold?”

“No– it’s nice.” Steve’s face relaxes as sleep tugs on every corner of his body, and Bucky keeps the small motions, working silently for a long time.

“Sorry I blew up a little. I only do it because I kinda like you.”

A smile tugs at Steve’s lips. “Kinda?”

“Yeah,” Bucky starts, his own soft smile coloring his lips. “A big kinda.”

**Author's Note:**

> @marvel hit me up to come write some films, lmfao


End file.
